The beginning
by Valoel
Summary: A love story of two men, crossing paths in azabu high school, a tale of forbidden love and secrets, a story of Lust and longitude. Yaoi.


**Azabu High School.**

**Teardrops on love. **

**This is my first story, inspired by role-playing on mangafox,it'll mostly concentrate on two characters**

Azabu High School, referred to as "Azabu," is a private boys' school located in the Azabu district of Minato, Tokyo, Japan. It has been constantly ranked in the top 10 schools in Japan in terms of the number of alumni accepted into the University of Tokyo (a.k.a. Todai) over the past 50 years since the education reforms after World War II, and is considered to be a highly prestigious institute. However, unlike many other schools with high Todai Ratings, school traditions at Azabu are liberal and magnanimous. For example, there are (almost) no school rules, and there is no "study-compelling" atmosphere. Because of this unique feature, the Azabu Junior High entrance exams are always highly competitive. Many of its alumni have succeeded in various fields (e.g. Ryutaro Hashimoto, former Prime Minister of Japan).

But this school is not all it seems, forbidden love and secrets, a story of Lust and longitude.

In L2, the main classroom of Ichigo Nowaki, the rumoured 'two-faced Nowaki' not that he is two-faced as the nickname implies, just that he seems to have a split personality, it was empty in the classroom save for one man currently sleeping at the desk face down on the desk, towers of papers around him and a bottle of sake and some biscuits beside him, and a small trail of drool coming from the Ichigo's mouth and sleeping soundly, that is until the school tower bell start ringing and immediately Ichigo raise his head slowly waking up and it dawned on him what just happened **"Ah stupid bloody worthless piece of crap...."**muttered Ichigo angrily that the school bell disturbed his much needed sleep, he was after all up all night marking papers like a madman because he neglected doing it since the school holidays and at some point brought out a bottle of sake and got himself drunk...which can't be good if your marking papers and not in your right mind...Ichigo looks around himself tiredly and finally noticed the drool, towers of papers and the bottle of sake, he groans loudly and leans against his chair in frustration, looks like he is going to get another lecture from Ryu again, he looks at his wrist clock and could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment, he freaking overslept! Instantly he jumps out of his chair and quickly went to his study room and got changed, shaved his face and quickly got a sandwich from the cafe despite them hitting him with brooms for stealing...finally as he sorted himself out with time to spare he headed off to the opening event, Daisuke always take care of the opening event since he is the head master plus he loves it when he freaks out the new pupils with the Azabu's eternal pupils story, and Ichigo just wants to see the cuties with their beautiful innocent eyes and find a new toy to play with...finally he saw Daisuke welcoming the new students into the school, packs of students crowded in the school grounds.  
Daisuke stood in front of a **crowd "welcome everyone to Azabu High School, you are all here because you have succeeded in passing the test.."** he mumbled reading emotionless and dull off a script, the crowd was deathly silent except for whispers of uncertainty at the boy "**Excuse me, let me start over..."** he turned up the volume on the microphone **"welcome students and teacher new and old to Azabu High School...! You are here because you succeeded where many have failed! I welcome you to enjoy an exciting year here at this lovely school..!" **he yelled into the microphone and everyone was took back as his voice rang over the school but lightened the atmosphere and people smiled**"But I must warn you of the incident of this school! You've all hear of the... The Lake Sagami Incident...has you not?" **he asked with a chilling voice, there were whispers around the school **"The lake Sagami Incident! Students on fieldtrip to lake sagami went out on a boat ride, a fog curled in and the boat disappeared taking 22 Students from us! and to this day they spirits haunt the halls of Azabu High School as our eternal Pupils!"**he lied chillingly and a few boys in the crowd screamed like girls, Daisuke smiled, he was enjoying himself **"but other than that enjoy your time here, I'm sure you'll all have plenty of fun"** he said as if he was telling a ghost story and smiled at a teacher **"I'm going back to sleep"** he said walking off the stage and yawned leaving everyone, students and teacher new and old in shock.

Ichigo chuckled lightly and cross his arms **"Daisuke is so mean..."**said Ichigo playfully, but his smile faded as he saw Daisuke fell asleep and the vice president picked him up and away from prying eyes, ichigo growled annoyed **"he the freaking head master..."** He sighs and looked at his watch knowing full well that if he doesn't get a move on he will be late for his class.

**"You're late for school again!! Honestly can't you and your HALF sister be more like your older brother? Well there's no point in your sister achieving the same rank as him. But you I expected more of you. At least your brother was never late for one class! He always made it there on time** **and perfect attendance record I honestly can't see why-----"**Kotaru, toned out his mother's voice with his head phones turning the music up loud enough to cover the sound of her voice. Kotaru or Shidou, as his other side is called, was frustrated by the fact that no matter what he did to improve himself he never lived up to his mother expectations. Though, Kotaru was his real name, people just tended to call his polar side Shindou, treating him as if he was two people. It wasn't like he didn't know what his polar side did!! Kotaru, he gave up trying to please his mother, and went on with his own life, seeing as it was near to impossible to even make her smile. In all of his years living with this so-called-family, he never once saw any smiles or laughter from his parents pointed towards him. It was always his older brother that got the awards of having a real caring mom and dad. But now his older brother left the house and out into the world on his own, Kotaru was glad he left, now he wouldn't hear anything about him great this him great that. But they always brought it up when they wanted to compare him and his little sister. He liked his little sister, he could compare himself to her and they'd be exactly the same.... Well.... maybe just a tiny bit.... Kotaru rushed off to school on his bike. The school wasn't so far from his house but it was so nice having just been woken up, and find out that you had to go to school on a bike at your first day of school! Soon, in a short while he wouldn't have to live with his family for a couple of months at least until summer that is. And what was even greater news was that his sister's school was nearby, so he could chat with her without getting ominous looks from his parents. But right now his sister seemed angry, angry that he got to go to an academy and not her. Maybe his parents only payed for his tuition just because they wouldn't seem him for a couple of months, they could learn to deal with his sister just fine! But Kotaru.... he was an exception. He finally made it! Kotaru rushed off to his class, pushing his glasses up his nose, so they wouldn't fall of as he ran. He rushed off into his first class room.

well thats the first chapter :3

Please review and comment :)

more to come ;D


End file.
